In conventional imaging apparatus having imaging elements with a Bayer array of color filters of the three primary colors red, green, and blue, to increase the sense of resolution, the output signal of each pixel is replaced with a mean value based on the local distribution of output signals for each color, thereby employing an interpolation method based on an assumed linear similarity between the known color geometry and the missing color geometry, as shown, for example, in Patent Document 1 below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-197512 (paragraphs 0048 to 0049, FIG. 7.)